Computing devices generally display two-dimensional user interfaces using displays with two-dimensional display screens. When such two-dimensional displays are viewed from any angle other than perpendicular to the display screen, the viewer may experience visual distortion from the change in perspective. However, certain classes of computing devices are often viewed from angles other than perpendicular to the display screen. For example, tablet computers are often used while resting flat on a table top surface. Similarly, some computing devices embed their display in the top surface of a table-like device (e.g., the Microsoft® PixelSense™).
Several available technologies are capable of tracking the location of a user's head or eyes. A camera with appropriate software may be capable of discerning a user's head or eyes. More sophisticated sensors may supplement the camera with depth sensing hardware to detect the location of the user in three dimensions. Dedicated eye-tracking sensors also exist, which can provide information on the location of a user's eyes and the direction of the user's gaze.